Love and Friendship
by InspiritBecauseOfYoo
Summary: Kim Sunggyu pindah ke Seoul. kota besar yang mempunyai sekolah seperti istana dan ada seorang pangeran didalamnya. disanalah kisah cinta Kim Sunggyu akan dimulai


**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

**Author :: InspiritBecauseOfYoo**

**Cast ::  
-Kim Sunggyu (yeoja)  
-Nam Woohyun  
-Kim Myungsoo  
- Lee Sungyeol (yeoja)  
Other cast**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Angst, Transgender, etc**

**Rating :: T**

**Disclaimer :: Sunggyu, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Woohyun, mereka semua milik Tuhan, orangtua masing-masing, Woollim ent, dan milik kita bersama.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 ::: The Beginning**

**.**

**.**

Sunggyu pov

"Sunggyu-ah! Barang-barangmu sudah semua?"  
"Jamkkaman, tinggal satu lagi. Aigoo, Chocho jangan mengganggu, bahaya!"

Aku Kim Sunggyu, umurku 16 tahun. Aku tiba-tiba pindah rumah karena pekerjaan ayahku dimutasi.

"Kalau di Seoul nanti, ketemu sama orang terkenal mintakan tanda tangan buatku, ya!"  
"Oke"  
"Kalau sudah punya pacar, kirim foto kalian berdua,ya!"  
"Iya ^^"

Di desa ini tidak ada apa-apa, tapi di Seoul mungkin ada yang di sini tidak ada.

-Seoul-  
"Ehm.. Benarkah di sini akademi Woollim?"  
"Ne"  
"Ah, gamsahamnida"

Hebat! Bus sekolah!? Mobil antar jemput!? Semuanya namja ganteng dan yeoja cantik! Sekolah di Seoul memang hebat! Seperti istana.

Author pov

Dengan gaya kampungnya Sunggyu berdiri didepan gerbang masuk akademi Woollim. Semua orang disitu melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik karena gaya berpakaian Sunggyu yang buruk. Ia berdadan dengan gaya kampung, baju yang aneh dengan rok bermotifkan hamster –hewan kesukaan Sunggyu.

"Aku akan bersekolah di tempat seperti ini?"  
Sunggyu berteriak kegirangan dan melompat-lompat seperti orang gila karena terlalu senang melihat sekolahnya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Dia datang!"  
"Hei, mau menyapanya?"  
"Palli, palli!"  
Kerumunan yeoja itu berlari menuju gerbang dengan tidak sabaran.

Sunggyu terlihat bingung. Ia berpikir siapa yang datang hingga membuat para yeoja-yeoja berlari mengerumuni gerbang sekolah mereka.

"YA! Minggir. Menghalangi saja!"  
Seorang yeoja menabrak Sunggyu, yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu jalannya.

"Kyaaa!"  
Para yeoja itu semakin berlari dengan cepat dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi disekitar mereka, sampai Sunggyu terjatuh karena ulah mereka. Mereka terlalu fokus untuk mendatangi seseorang digerbang

"Eh.. Pangeran?"  
Mata sunggyu terpaku pada sosok yang muncul didekatnya, Sunggyu sangat terpesona dengan orang tersebut. Orang itu mengendarai sebuah sepeda, dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

'Hebat adakah orang sekeren itu?'  
Sunggyu berkata dalam hati sambil terus menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

"Myungsoo oppa, aku mau jadi yeoja chingumu yang selanjutnya!"  
"Aigoo.. Gomawo" namja itu –Myungsoo membalas perkataan yeoja itu dengan senyuman yang sangat mempesona hingga yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya berteriak histeris akibat senyumannya.  
"Oppa, kencan dengan kami saja! Lupakan yeoja chingumu!  
"Iya benar. Kita main sama-sama"

Sunggyu pov

Kehidupan sekolah dengan seorang pangeran dan istana.  
Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu sebulan telah berlalu dengan cepat. Entah mengapa sebulan ini aku belum mendapatkan seorang teman pun. "Baiklah hari ini aku harus mendapatkan teman" aku mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Tapi...

"Ah ngomong-ngomong soal handphone baru..."  
"Wah, tempat pensilnya lucu"  
"Kamu pakai bulu mata palsu? Yeppo!"  
"Ne, aku pakai"

Huaa mereka semua terlalu berkilau dan sangat berbeda dengan diriku yang saat kampungan ini. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain, aku memilih keluar dari kelas. Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kelas, ketika aku akan keluar dari kelas sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku. Suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku.

"Himchan-ah, kukumu bagus. Aku suka perempuan dewasa seperti ini"  
"Ya, ya, kalau yang kayak aku gimana? Kamu suka tidak?"

Aku melihat sang pangeran berdiri didekat kelasku ia bersama dua orang yeoja. Himchan –yeoja yang dipuji tersipu malu karena pujian sang pangeran. Pangeran itu sangat bersinar. Nama yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Myungsoo. Pangeran sekolah yang tidak mungkin bisa ku dekati.

-Taman belakang sekolah-  
"Akhirnya bertunas juga! Disini rasanya sangat tenang, tempat ini bagaikan surga untukku. Tunasnya sedang tumbuh, saat bunganya mekar nanti aku pasti sudah memiliki teman"

'Sraaakkkk' kudengar suara seseorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa.  
'MWO?!' orang itu berlari dengat kecepatan tinggi hingga merusak tanamanku. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. YA! Jamkka... akh.. hiks.. padahal tunasnya sudah keluar"

"Kenapa? Kamu baik-baik saja?"  
'EH?!'  
"Myungsoo-ah ada apa?"  
"Anak itu tersesat?"

Myungsoo hanya melihatku dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi sampai gerombolan yeoja-yeoja cantik itu datang kemari juga! Dengan sekuat tenaga aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Myungsoo dan yeoja-yeoja itu.

.

.

.

-Sunggyu's home-

"Huaaa. Apa yang aku lakukan?! Padahal akhirnya dia bicara padaku. Kenapa malah lari tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, babo!"  
Tapi baru kali ini kami bertemu pandang dan itu pertama kalinya dia bicara padaku, yang namanya pangeran itu hebat sekali. Hanya begitu saja, rasanya seperti dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Lalu aku pun kesiangan...  
"Appo" aku paling sebal saat seperti ini, kesiangan dan harus berdesak-desakan dalam bis seperti ini. Ku rasakan aku terbebas dari orang-orang yang berdesakan, sepertinya seseorang menolongku. "Ah, gamsahamnida.. AHH! Kamu orang yang kemarin merusak tanamanku!" aku meneriakinya sambil menarik jaket yang dia gunakan, orang-orang disekitar kami berdua menatap kami dengan heran. "Tanaman?" namja bertanya kembali padaku, "Ne! Padahal sudah bertunas..." ku hentikan perkataanku karena melihat wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Ketika bis berhenti aku segera berlari menjauhinya menuju sekolah "mian!" aku berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ketika aku berbalik, ternyata ia mengejarku. Aku bingung apa yang membuatnya mengejarku tetapi itu sangat menyeramkan.

'GREB'  
"GYAHHHH"  
"ah"  
Sepertinya kami menarik perhatian orang banyak.

"Pagi-pagi Woohyun sudah menggoda orang?"  
'Pangeran?!'  
"Pagi, kemarin kita sudah ketemu kan. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kamu murid pindahan?" Myungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum sangat manis  
"Ne, Su.. Sunggyu imnida" aku menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo dengan gugup, kurasakan pipi merona merah dan Woohyun hanya menatapku datar.  
"Sunggyu? Aku juga boleh mengincarmu?" Myungsoo berkata dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.  
"Woohyun?" Myungsoo menatap Woohyun. Mereka berdua beradu tatapan, semua orang disekitar kami bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Myungsoo, aku hanya menatap heran dan merona akibat perkataan Myungsoo beberapa detik yang lalu. Woohyun pun berlalu meninggalkanku dan Myungsoo.

"Ya, Woohyun, kenapa kau pergi?"  
"...Woohyun?"  
"Nam Woohyun adalah ace klub atletik, kemarin dia terlambat di pertandingan tapi tetap juara"  
'ah, jangan-jangan waktu itu...'  
"gawat"  
"eh?"  
Myungsoo mendekatiku dan berbisik, "Mian, mungkin kamu akan kesulitan"  
"eh?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, orang-orang terus menatapku. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika aku sampai dikelas...  
"Dia datang"  
"Sunggyu datang!"  
"Pagi, kami menunggumu lho"  
entah kenapa seisi kelas menyapaku pagi ini, padahal biasanya aku tidak dianggap.

Salah seorang siswa dengan bersemangat mendatangi ku dan berkata, "Aku dengan gosip katanya kedua orang itu mengincarmu, kamu pasti hebat!"  
"eh.. itu.."  
"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengobrol denganmu lho. Hehehe"  
"Ah..."  
"Kampungan. Anak seperti itu mana mungkin berteman dengan mereka berdua"  
.

.

.

Author pov

Ketika Sunggyu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, orang-orang terus menatap dan membicarakannya.  
"Bohong, si kampungan itu?"  
"Heh? Kim Sunggyu? Tidak salah tuh?"  
Sunggyu hanya merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, kemudian tangan usil salah seorang yeoja membuat minuman kaleng yang masih berisikan minuman ke arah kepala Sunggyu hingga membuat Sunggyu basah karena minuman tersebut.  
"Mian tanganku terpeleset"  
orang-orang disekitar tempat itu menertawakan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu pov  
Yang Myungsoo bilang akan membuatku kesulitan itu maksudnya ini yah? Padahal selama sebulan ini aku dianggap tidak ada.  
"Sunggyu-ah, gwaenchana? Ini ku bawakan handuk. Keringkan kepalamu bisa-bisa kamu masuk angin."  
"Gomawo Sungjong-ah" Sungjong memang sangat baik, sejak pagi tadi dia terus mengajakku mengobrol dan dia terlihat sangat baik. Aku bersyukur bisa berteman dengannya walaupun kami baru bertemu.

.

.

.

-Taman belakang-  
Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Mungkin aku akan dikatai kampung seumur hidup. Jadi pusat perhatian itu ternyata tidak selalu menyenangkan, yah seperti apa yang aku alami sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seorang menarik tundung jaket yang menutupi wajahku, ternyata Nam Woohyun!  
"Masalah kemarin, mianhae" Woohyun berkata kepadaku sambil memberi sebuah bunga seperti yang dia rusak kemarin. Kemudian Woohyun menanam bunga itu ditempat bunga sebelumnya yang ia rusak.  
"Begini benar tidak?" Woohyun bertanya setelah menanam bunga tersebut, aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. Menurutku sebenarnya Woohyun adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

-Gerbang sekolah-  
Sekarang aku bersama Woohyun sedang menunggu bus sekolah untuk pulang., entah kenapa aku sangat senang tapi yang terasa canggung.  
"Myungsoo-ah, bonceng aku dibelakang!"  
'eh?! Pangeran!' saat aku berbalik, terlihat Myungsoo sedang menuntun sepedanya diikuti segerombolan yeoja.  
"Sudah kuputuskan hanya yeojachingu ku yang boleh naik" yeoja-yeoja itu terlihat sedih karena perkataan Myungsoo.

Bus sekolah pun tiba, Woohyun menaiki bus tersebut diikuti olehku dari belakang.  
"Sunggyu-ah" Woohyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh diluar bus, "berjuanglah" Woohyun tersenyum kemudian naik ke bus itu, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Bus pun berlalu meninggalkanku yang terjatuh diluar.

"gwaenchana? Bisa berdiri?" Myungsoo mendatangiku dengan sepedanya, sedangkan orang-orang disekitarku terus mengolok karena didorong oleh Woohyun. Daripada terus mendengarkan perkataan tersebut lebih baik aku segera pulang. Setelah aku berlalu beberapa langkah dari gerbang, tiba-tiba seseorang menggendongku, ternyata Myungsoo! Kemudian ia mendudukan ku di boncengan sepedanya. Semua orang begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo begitupun diriku, "Kuantar sampai stasiun yah?" kemudian kamipun meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Author pov  
ditengah perjalanan menuju stasiun Sunggyu kemudian bertanya pada Myungsoo, "Kenapa mau mengantarku? Aku kampungan, orang kampung. Tidak ada yang bagus dari diriku"  
"Kamu jangan mengikuti apa kata orang, ada sisi baik dari dirimu"  
"Hah?!"  
"tadi saja kamu membuatku deg-degan"  
"Mwo?!"  
"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah"  
Sunggyu turun dari sepeda milik Myungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk karena orang-orang sekitar terus mengoloknya bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran seperti Myungsoo mengantarkan anak kampung seperti Sunggyu.  
"Dilarang menunduk ke bawah" Myungsoo menarik rambut Sunggyu sedikit kuat membuat Sunggyu terkejut dan menatap Myungsoo.  
"Coba sedikit rileks, tegakkan kepala dan lihat ke depan. Dunia akan terlihat berbeda. Sini, poninya juga di sibak. Nah.." Myungsoo pun terpaku sejenak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sunggyu tampak sangat cantik dan imut, sedetik kemudian Myungsoo bergegas untuk pulang, "Sunggyu-ah, annyeong!" "Ne. Annyeong"  
.

.

Waktu itu Sunggyu tidak menyadarinya, disaat yang bersamaan dengan terbuka dunianya dimulai pula kisah yang menyakit kan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Give me your review ^^  
**This is my first fanfic or my debut as author and my first fanfic about INFINITE/sok inggris =_=

Hope you like this fanfic

Annyeong~~~


End file.
